Hidden Ambitions and Secret Loves
by ChaosWolf235
Summary: When Zell and Irvine are sent on a mission together, alone, in the middle of the mountains, waht will they do to pass the time? IrvineZell. rated M for later chapters.
1. Of Hyper Blondes and CowBoys

**Hidden Ambitions and Secret Loves.CH.1**

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Final Fantasy or Any of it's characters...I just take over their minds and make them do silly things...**

"Come on, man! aren't you ready yet?"Zell said impatiently as he leaned against the frame of the dormitory door.

"I'm gettin' there! chill out!"Squall hissed from the other side of the door.

The door swung open and Squall walked out in his normal, leather clothes.

"There! happy?"Squall snarled.

Zell smirked and went back into his hyper mode. "Yea! now lets go before we're late! Irvine's probably already waiting!"Zell exclaimed, shifting on his feet a few times.

Squall shrugged and began walking to the front gate of the garden. "Lets just get this over with..."Squall sighed.

Once they got to the front gate they found Irvine leaned against the closed side of the gate, his eyes closed, the rim of his hat shadowing his face.

"Hey, Irvine! don't fall asleep!"Zell called a little louder then he needed to.

Irvine gasped and ended up slipping from his perch, falling onto his back with a grunt. "Zell you son-of-a..."Irvine's voice trailed off as Quistis approached.

"Yo, teach!"Zell said happily.

"Zell...it's only 8am..and your already causing trouble. take a break from being a trouble-maker once in a while.."Quistis sighed.

"Whats our mission? I DO have plans tonight.."Squall said irritably.

"Right..well actually, Squall, you didn't need to come. The mission is for Zell and Irvine."Quistis explained.

Squall growled and shoved Zell hard, causing him to fall on top of Irvine. "Jack-ass..."he growled darkly. Squall turned and ran back to the garden, stoping in front of Rhiona for a minute before they walked away together.

"U-uhm...oops...heheh.."Zell jumped up, a deep blush gracing his features. He offered his hand to Irvine who accepted it, standing to his full height before dusting off his jacket and straitening his hat. "sorry.."Zell said quietly. Irvine merely shrugged. "no biggie."He said with a smile.

"anyways...back to your mission. You'll be assigned to recover a rare sword, forged from the fangs of the darkness dragon."Quistis explained with a smile. "and while you out you should visit the hot-springs that are near the shrine where the sword is held."She added brightly.

"okay--so...do we get to take the viper?"Zell asked, shifting from foot to foot in a more hyper manner.

"Sure, go ahead."Quistis handed Zell the keys and the blond quickly ran towards the cars.

"You should've given ME the keys...he's gonna get us Killed..."Irvine said jokingly before he ran after Zell.

"Oi, Zell! Try to stay ON the road today, kay?"Irvine called.

"whatever you say, cow-boy!"Zell said with a brilliant smile as he jumped into the driver seat.

Irvine slipped into the passenger side, securing his seat-belt and settled back against the leather seat.

"God..this car reminds me of Squall's wardrobe..."Zell joked, starting to speed up in pace of driving.

Irvine pulled a CD out of the glove compartement and slipped it into the CD player, smiling as the song 'Best Friend' by toy box began playing.

Zell began laughing as Irvine attempted to sing in a high-pitched voice to match the female pitch.

"Oh lord...I-irvine..come on man! stop it! if you don't want me to swerve off the road then, quit!"Zell said, trying to contain his laughing.

"aw...but it's fun!"Irvine protested, sligtly leaning on Zell as he changed the song.

The song it switched to was 'Hands Clean' By Alanis Morissette. "Better?"Irvine asked quietly, looking to Zell with a smirk.

"Kinda..."Zell answered, back to attempting to drive like a SANE human being and not a crazed monkey.

'Too bad your not mature, Zell...your childish..but..thats what is so...attractive about you..'Irvine thought as he stared at the hyper active blonde.

Twenty minutes passed and the car had stopped, Irvine was still staring at Zell, not realizing the blond had noticed he was doing so.

"Uhm...Irvine...w-we uh...kinda already..arived..we should get this mission on with."Zell said nervously, opening his door and slowly sliding out.

Irvine suddenly looked very embarrassed as he jumped out of the car. "Sorry...I kinda..spaced out..."Irvine rubbed the back of his head and straitened his hat.

"no problem, dude. lets just get this thing goin'!"Zell went back to his hyper state, jumping up and pumping his fists in the air.

"alright."Irvine laughed and followed Zell as he started to run towards a peak on a near-by mountain.

'so...we're alone...away from everyone else...alone in the wilderness...just us..this should probe...very...interesting...'Zell thought to him-self as he jumped over a fallen tree.

"H-hey! come on, Zell! let up on the runnin' for a bit!"Irvine called to Zell who was running full force.

Irvine slowed down and panting. Zell came to a sudden stop, neary tripping as he turned around to face Irvine.

"Sorry! got carried away with the...being..away from all buildings..it's..kinda exciting!"Zell gave a nervous laugh before jogging to where Irvine was. "okay. we'll walk!"He exclaimed.

"right..walking...will be just fine."Irvine yawned and pulled off his hat. A few locks of Irvine's hair fell in front of his face, covering his eyes.

Zell swallowed deeply, slowly stepping in front of Irvine, letting his hand brush accross Irvine's cheek before he moved the cow-boy's hair back. Irvine's eyes widened as a light blush graced his features.

"Sorry...it always bugs me when people's hair gets in their eyes..wether they care or not..is not MY problem"Zell said akwardly, trying to explain his actions.

"uh..y-yea..no problem.."Irvine said quietly, finding it very hard to look away from the saphire eyes of Zell.

Irvine brought his hand up, slowly tracing two fingers accross the markings on the side of Zell's face.

It was Zell's turn to blush at that moment. Just as Zell was about to protest to them just standing there when they had an important mission to attend to Irvine leaned foward, capturing Zell's lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

Irvine's eyes portrayed his unsurity about his actions but Zell kissed him back, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Irvine's shoulders.

Irvine smiled slightly, letting his hand slip from Zell's face and down to his waist, lightly resting it there.

Zell pulled back to Irvine's dissapointment, smiling. "we need to get the stupid sword first, cow-boy. don't forget that we have time when we go to the hot-spring for...heheh...other things.."Came Zell's playful comment as he twirled Irvine's pony-tail between his fingers.

Irvine smirked deviously, nodding slightly. "then lets get the stupid sword and we can go play in the hot-spring..."Irvine said boldly, giving a defiant head toss and accidentally hitting Zell with his hair.

Zell started laughing before he took off running back towards the peak.

"Y'know what! fine! just run! god!"Irvine started running after Zell, laughing also.

Once they reached the peak they were both panting. Zell was leaning against a rock while Irvine slowly made his way to the sword.

"this is it? THIS is why we had to come up here?"He said with an exasperated sigh. He picked up the sheath of the sword and tied it to his belt, grumbling about it being stupid. "

Well..that was fun..now..TO THE HOT-SPRING!"Zell once again got hyper, jumping up and down excitedly.

"good idea.."Irvine began walking in the direction of the hot-spring, thinking to him-self all the fun things that him and Zell could do.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The Begginning of Something Fun

**Hidden Ambitions and Secret Loves.**

**ch.2.**

**Thanks to some helpful advice from one of my readers I'm going to try a different approach at this chapter! you know who you are...so..THANKS!**

'we're finally alone together..but..geez..how can he be so hyper? he must be permanantly wired or something ...maybe his mom drank a bunch of energy drinks when she was pregnant...'Irvien thought with a quiet laugh. He looked ahead of him, realizing that he had fallen behind as Zell continued to run as fast as he could.

"Hey, Zell! why don't you chill for a bit!"He called, leaning against a jagged wall of rock that stood far taller then any buildings around.

Zell stopped, turned around, laughed at Irvine, and ran to Irvine's side.

"You take alot of breaks...whats with you? can't you TRY to keep up with me?"Zell looked up as if he thought there would be something interesting at the peak of the mountain. "we should climb this..."he said thoughtfully.

"have fun..."Irvine said smirking, stretching against the cool surface behind him.

"lazy.."Zell muttered darkly. He turned away from Irvine, crossing his arms in front of him.

"aww..come on, Zell..don't be that way.."Irvine pushed away from the rocks, draping his arms around Zell's shoulders with a soft smile.

"get off..."Zell shrugged his shoulders causing Irvine to step back with a hurt expression.

"Zell? whats wrong?"Irvine grabbed Zell's shoulders and turned him around.

Zell looked to the ground quickly, hidding the fact that he was smiling.

"Zell, tell me whats wrong."Irvine demanded sharply.

'I should use this against him...oh how fun this could be!'Zell gave an inward laugh before looking up at Irvine with a sad, teary look."y-you really d-don't want to be with me..."

Irvine's eyes widened as he looked down at Zell."Why do you think that, Zell?"Irvine asked softly, letting his hands slip from Zell's shoulders.

"because you...you won't come with me..."Zell nearly started laughing as Irvine began to look genuinly confused.

"what do you mean?"Irvine asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I want to go climbing...please Irvine?"Zell sniffled and pouted as he looked up at Irvine.

"Zell..no means no. lets just go to the hot-spring. You can climb around on the rocks over there"Irvine shook his head and began walking back towards said hot-spring.

Zell's mouth fell open as he watched Irvine walk away. "y-you JERK!"Zell yelled before he ran and tackled Irvine.

They both fell to the ground, Zell pinning Irvine to the ground while Irvine growled about his jacket getting dirty.

"see what happens when you say 'no' to me?"Zell asked with a dark smirk and an evil laugh.

"uhm...yea. maybe i'll have to go against you more often..."Irvine smiled innocently and pulled Zell down over him-self, slowly leaning up and kissing him lightly.

'Well isnt' that interesting...he's turned the tables on me once again..'Zell thought to him-self as he relaxed into their kiss.

They pulled apart a few seconds later, though for them it seemed like much longer.

"so...to the hot-springs?"Zell asked excitedly. He smiled brightly and ran the rest of the way to the hot-springs, litterally pulling Irvine behind him.

"well at least your not pouting anymore.."Irvine said, laughing just before he tripped on a rock in front of the water and fell in, head first.

A loud 'splash' followed Irvine's gasp before Zell started giggling loudly.

"Nice one, cow-boy!"Zell said, trying to stop his laughing.

"shut-up, Zell..."Irvine muttered, standing up and pulling off his trench-coat and hat.

Once Irvine's wet coat hit the ground Zell pulled off his shirt, socks, and shoes, Smiling slightly.

Irvine chuckled lightly, tossing his boots, which were also soaked, out onto the rocks.

Zell jumped into the water, splashing Irvine in the process. "Ah! Now I see why they call it a 'HOT'spring"he said with a quiet laugh.

Irvine turned towards Zell with a dark smirk before he stepped towards the blond. "now that we're here...we don't have to worry about how long we spend here, right?"He asked in a rough whisper.

Zell blushed lightly, backing up against the cool rocks behind him. "u-uhm...I..guess so..w-why?"he asked shakilly as his cerulean eyes sparkled brightly.

"oh..I have plans for us tonight, Zell...great plans.."Irvine said, licking his lips and stepping right in front of Zell, leaning close to him with a devilish grin.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
